


Mysteries of the Labyrinth: What Lies Beneath

by tanatanas



Category: Etrian Odyssey Series
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanatanas/pseuds/tanatanas
Summary: Seeking to bring glory to his family's name, Jaune Dumont and his brother Aspen journey to Etria in order to conquer the legendary Yggdrasil Labyrinth. However, as the young adventurers make their descent, they begin to uncover dark secrets surrounding the Labyrinth as well as their own guildmates. The past cannot stay hidden for long... will Guild Excalibur make it through their quest unscathed?
Kudos: 2





	1. An Unexpected Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> basically, I really wanted to write about my EOX guild... and then I remembered that for their story to make sense, I have 7 other games' worth of content to go through first. 
> 
> so, here we are!
> 
> can I write? no. will that stop me? absolutely not. 
> 
> anyway, thank you for reading, and enjoy! :)

The afternoon sun blazed bright and hot above Etria’s verdant plaza. Yet the stifling heat could not dissuade the flood of adventurers that passed through the city, carrying out their daily business. The streets were alight with color and sound: The clink of en as it was exchanged between hands, payment for a job well done. Armor- cloth, leather, and steel- dyed in vibrant hues, occasionally stained crimson after an exciting day in the labyrinth. The glint of an axe or sword at an adventurer’s hip. And of course, the ever-present din of explorers chattering amongst themselves.

Among them was a man, tall and fair-haired, with brilliant blue eyes. He sported a set of impressive silver armor which gleamed in the sunlight, the same material as the sword strapped to his hip. In his left hand he carried a shield emblazoned with the emblem of a blue lion; The symbol of House Dumont from the neighboring Duchy of Versaint, a family of illustrious wealth and great renown. It easily marked him as someone of import, someone worth noticing. Yet, here in Etria, surrounded by eccentric explorers from far and wide, he was just another face in the crowd.

As the first son and heir to House Dumont, Jaune was not accustomed to such disregard.

And, to be honest, he quite liked it. 

“Amazing...” He murmured, gazing at the scene around him. “The rumors are true, then. Etria really is an explorer’s paradise.”

Jaune turned. His younger brother by four years, Aspen, trailed close behind him as they made their way through Etria’s busy streets, casting wary glances toward the crowd. He shared Jaune’s blonde hair (though his was worn long and impeccably groomed) and blue eyes, but dressed himself in more understated, functional garb. As the second son, he faced less pressure from the family to conform to standards of courtly life, leaving him free to pursue training as a survivalist. He spent many hours in the woods behind their estate honing his skill with the bow currently slung over his shoulder- a talent he had no qualms showing off, especially if he was caught in a bad mood.

And he often was.

Aspen scowled as a stranger passed by him too closely, jostling his shoulder. “A tourist trap, more like it.” He grumbled.

Jaune merely chuckled softly, accustomed to his brother’s usual sour disposition. “I’m sure the Radha appreciates-” He looked ahead. Just in time to stop dead in his tracks as a boisterous man carrying a ridiculously large axe on his back rushed past, laughing. “-just how many have answered their call.” He finished, bemused.

“Someone’s overcompensating,” Aspen commented snidely. “10 en says he doesn’t even know how to use that.”

Jaune raised a brow, watching as the man forced his way through the crowd and out of sight. “Really? He appeared rather experienced to me.”

“Psh. That axe is too top-heavy to be of any use. It may look impressive, but he’d topple right over if he tried to swing it. Now that’d be a sight.” Aspen smirked, then shook his head. “It’s sad. Most of these idiots are like children playing dress-up as adventurers.”

Jaune smiled ruefully. “What, like us?”

“We don’t flaunt ourselves looking for clout. Our skills-” Aspen’s brow twitched as another rowdy explorer brushed past him roughly. “Alright. Next person to touch me is getting an arrow through the fucking eye!”

“They’re probably just in a hurry...” Jaune offered, casting a quick glance across the plaza. “Ah, here.”

Gently, he grasped Aspen’s wrist and tugged him through the crowd into a shaded alley off to the side. The sounds of the city faded into a gentle hum as they moved deeper, away from the plaza.

Aspen scowled, pulling his wrist away sharply. “What?”

“The crowd is bothering you, right?” The corners of Jaune’s eyes crinkled gently as he offered a sympathetic smile. “We can cool off a bit here, try to get our bearings and see if we can find the inn.”

“I’m not a child, Jaune. You don’t need to coddle me.” Aspen huffed. Jaune shook his head softly, knowing how stubborn his brother could be. Especially when his pride was at stake.

“You know, there’s no shame in admitting you’re uncomfortable-”

Suddenly, Aspen’s eyes widened. “Quiet!”

Jaune winced. Ah, right, his bad habit... “Sorry, I was lecturing again, wasn’t I-”

He was cut off as Aspen suddenly clamped a hand over his mouth. 

“No,” Aspen hissed. “We’re being watched!”

In that instant, a figure lept from the shadows, sword drawn.

Jaune barely managed to turn, digging his heels into the dirt and bearing his shield to meet their swing. A loud clang echoed through the alley as steel clashed with steel. Shocked, Jaune peered over the top of his shield to meet his opponent's gaze.

A woman, dressed in light armor and wielding an impressive looking sword, stared back. Her brown hair was tied in a haphazard bun, violet eyes alight with the thrill of battle. She grinned savagely, then drew her sword back once more, preparing another strike.

Her sword...

Behind him, Aspen whipped out his bow and knocked an arrow.

“Wait!” Jaune cried, unsheathing his sword. “Don’t shoot!”

Aspen gaped, incredulous. “What!? She’s trying to kill us!”

“HAAAH!” As if to punctuate his point, the woman rushed forward and delivered another strike, which Jaune parried with his own blade. 

She smirked. “Still sharp as ever, I see!”

Aspen shook his head in disbelief. “She’s clearly insane.” He declared solemnly, taking aim. “Don’t worry, I’ll put her down-”

“No!” Jaune stepped back, lowering his sword. “I know her!”

Aspen’s brow furrowed. “What? You know this crazy lady?”

Jaune... smiled.

That’s right. He’d known from the moment he saw that sword, watched her strike. There was a familiarity in those movements, in the fierceness of her gaze. Warmth blossomed in his chest, a feeling akin to nostalgia.

This person could only be...

“It’s you... Emilie Moreau!” 

The woman, Emilie, grinned. “The one and only!” With her free hand, she offered them both a cheery wave. “Yo! It’s been a while, Jaune, Aspen.”

Aspen glared, bow still drawn tight. “How do you know my name?”

“Aw, you don’t remember?” Emilie pursed her lips, giving an exaggerated pout. “I used to come by and play with you all the time! We’re basically childhood friends!” She winked, once again adopting a cheerful expression. “You can put the bow down now, y’know! I wasn’t actually going to hurt you guys- that was just a bit of friendly sparring. Like the good old days!”

Jaune laughed, shaking his head fondly. “That’s... one way to put it. But she is telling the truth. She won’t hurt us, Aspen.”

“...Tch.” Finally relenting, Aspen returned his arrow to its quiver, though he still stared at Emilie with no small amount of suspicion. “I don’t remember any of this.”

“Not even how you’d follow me around begging to play guards and robbers?”

“No.” He deadpanned. 

“To be fair, you were quite young, Aspen.” Jaune cut in. “Only about 5 or 6 when... well.” His voice dropped, taking on a steely edge. “Speaking of that... 

...Where exactly have you been for the past 12 years, Emilie?”


	2. Past and Future

"Oh, it's a long story," Emilie had said, "And I don't know about you two, but I'm starving. How about we stop by the pub and I'll tell you over lunch? But first..."

Across the street stood a modest, yet sophisticated looking building. A sign hung above the door, black metal molded into the shape of a rooster. 

"Welcome to the Rooster Inn, Etria's finest!" Emilie declared with a flourish, gesturing towards the building. "It's pretty close to the labyrinth, so it caters mainly to explorers and... well, aspiring explorers, in my case."

"So it's fine for us to stay here, then?" Jaune asked hopefully. He'd prefer to rent a room as soon as possible and finally slip out of his armor. Heavy steel was appropriate for the labyrinth- not so much for trekking through the city on a hot day. But unfortunately he had nowhere to store it except on his own body, given his choice to refuse an escort...

"Of course!" She paused for a moment, pensive. "Though you'll be hard pressed to find a room here- it's always packed full of explorers..."

Jaune's brow furrowed in concern, but Emilie was already bounding ahead, leaving Jaune to hurry after her with as much dignity he could muster.

She threw open the door, calling out loudly, "Hey Soren!"

The young man tending the front counter- Soren, presumably- nodded in greeting, unfazed by her... enthusiastic entrance. "Welcome back, Ms. Emilie." He tilted his head curiously. "Are these two friends of yours?"

Aspen sidled up beside Jaune, peering around his brother to get a better look at the innkeeper. "How the hell can he tell who it is with his eyes closed like that...?" He muttered.

"Shh, don't be rude!" Jaune admonished softly, though he was a bit confused himself.

Continuing on, Emilie spoke. "Yep! They'll be staying with me, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." The innkeeper confirmed kindly. "Enjoy your stay!" 

And with that, Emilie set off again, gesturing for two brothers to follow as she made her way past the desk and through the inn’s common room. It was occupied by a few weary explorers lounging on benches or the floor in front of the hearth. Some cast curious glances towards the group, but, upon realizing that they were just another group of wannabe explorers, quickly returned to their own business.

"I don't recall agreeing to this." Aspen said sharply, glaring holes into Emilie's back. 

"Eh?" Emilie looked back over her shoulder. "I told you, didn't I? This place is totally packed. I'm doing you a favor." She grinned. "Don't worry, there'll be plenty of room for you both- Aria's renting out a suite."

"Aria?" Jaune asked, curious about the unfamiliar name.

"My roommate. She's letting me stay with her, free of charge, until I can get into the labyrinth and start earning my keep!"

Aria, as it turned out, was nothing short of an angel. 

"Jaune, Aspen, meet Aria, my gracious host! Aria, these two are Jaune-" She gestured to the protector, then the survivalist- "and Aspen, my dear childhood friends."

"Oh?" Aria tilted her head, lips curling into a lazy smile. She set aside the book she had been reading and rose to greet them. "It's nice to meet you both." She extended her hand, which Jaune took, giving her a firm shake. He noted with some surprise that the tips of her delicate fingers were, in fact, heavily calloused. Was she an explorer as well?

"Same to you,” he released her hand, returning her smile with one of his own. Aria was a lovely girl, with rose-colored hair tied back in twintails, dressed in fine silks which exposed a wide expanse of pale, milky skin. Wide hazel eyes met his curious gaze, unabashed. 

She seemed normal enough (if not a bit too at ease with two strangers suddenly waltzing into her room), and he couldn’t help but wonder how she’d found herself in Emilie’s company.

Having also been at the receiving end of the woman's... forceful personality before, Jaune felt compelled to speak up. “By the way...” He ventured, suddenly serious. "Emilie assured us that you would be alright with us staying here for the time being. If that's not the case, feel free to say so. We can always find accommodations elsewhere-"

His rambling was cut off as Aria gave a dismissive wave. "Mmm. Don't worry about it. It'll be nice to see the empty beds filled." She seemed amused. 

"Ah, if you say so." It was difficult to pin down, but there was something about her that piqued Jaune's concern. Still, he didn't feel that it was his place to press further... 

Not yet, at least. 

After introductions were had and the boys settled in, Aria agreed to join them for lunch. And so the group of four found themselves sitting around a small table nestled in the corner of a local pub, which they had somehow managed to snag despite the midday rush, listening as Emilie continued her long-winded explanation of what she’d been doing for the last 12 years. 

“-so I travelled with those traders for a while, which took me to lotsa different places... Did you know that, apparently, there’s a labyrinth across the sea where monsters roam in the wild? Never got to see it myself, of course... Maybe I’ll pay it a visit once I’ve conquered this one! Anyway, after that-”

To her left, Aria fiddled idly with the edge of her napkin, likely having already heard this story once before. To her right, Aspen leaned back in his chair, arms crossed, lips pursed in annoyance.

From across the table, Jaune could only stare as Emilie prattled on about the time she’d beaten the captain of her mercenary group in an arm-wrestling contest.

He wanted to reach over, grab her by the shoulders and shake her, demanding to know why, why she left him there all alone without even saying goodbye.

Yet, his hands remained still, folded graciously in his lap. Watching her animated expression as she recounted her adventures, he couldn’t help but think that, in twelve years, she really hadn’t changed at all.

Emilie was the firstborn daughter of Duke Charles Moreau, patriarch of the Moreau family, a bloodline with status equal to (perhaps even greater than) the Dumonts. Due to their noble status, it was to be expected that their lives would intersect at some point. Still, nobody expected the two to grow so close. 

Emilie was Jaune’s polar opposite, wild and irreverent, unconcerned with her noble duty. She practiced swordplay instead of embroidery, spent her afternoons splashing in the river near her home. And though his parents were not quite accepting of his friendship with Emilie, they did nothing to outwardly discourage it, aware that doing so could jeopardize their ties to the Moreaus. And so Emilie would terrorize the Dumont estate at every given opportunity, Jaune giving half-hearted objections as she dragged him off to some new adventure (though they both knew that he secretly enjoyed the taste of freedom). 

They became best friends.

And then she disappeared. Spirited away in the night, so her family claimed. They searched for months, sent search parties scouring the Duchy and the lands beyond, with no results. Aspen wept for days, and Jaune with him. But there was nothing they could do- their parents forbid them from joining the search. 

She was never pronounced dead. Officially, at least. High-society gossip was a whole other story. The rumors they dredged up were so horrible that Jaune could not bear to repeat them.

Instead, he chose to believe that she had simply grown tired of the restrictions placed on her by her blood and run far away, to some place she could be free. It was a kind lie, something to help him sleep at night.

To think that it might actually be true...!

Aspen sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “So, to summarize...” He began once Emilie had concluded her story, “You ran away from home and spent the next twelve years doing mercenary work and taking odd jobs. Then, about a week ago, you arrived in Etria after hearing word of the Radha's need for explorers,” he fixed her with a pointed gaze. “Am I right?”

“Well, it’s less exciting when you put it that way..."

"Wasting our time is exciting to you?"

"Anyway!" She plowed forward eagerly, brushing aside Aspen’s snide remark. "That's enough about me. What I'm really interested in..."

Emilie leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table. “...is what you’re doing here in Etria, Jaune.” She grinned slyly. “Don’t tell me you’ve abandoned your courtly duties to come explore the labyrinth!”

Jaune flinched, smile wavering. It was almost embarrassing how close she was to the truth. “Haha... something like that, yes.” 

“E-eeeeh!?” Emilie physically reared back in shock, nearly sweeping half their meal off the table. “What, seriously? You, the golden child, Mr. ‘but I’ll get in trouble if I’m home even a minute after curfew’, finally told your family to shove it?” She shook her head in pure disbelief. “Wow, your mom was right, I was a bad influence... Or, huh, maybe a great one...?”

“I wouldn’t go that far!” Jaune blurted out, flushing slightly. “I am here to explore the labyrinth, but I have my family’s permission to do so.”

“Eh? ‘S that so?” Her expression soured. “Well that’s... good.”

“...Good?”

“Good.”

"Ahem." Both Emilie and Jaune’s heads snapped towards Aspen. “If you two are done...” He stared pointedly at Emilie. “...You said you’ve been here for a week. Have you entered the labyrinth yet?”

Emilie heaved a huge sigh. “I wish. The Radha only allows explorers registered in a guild to enter.”

“You’re not part of a guild yet?” Jaune asked, surprised. Surely someone as... enterprising as Emilie would have secured her entry into the labyrinth as soon as possible.

She grimaced. “Not for lack of trying, I assure you... I've gone to the Explorer's Guild every day to ask around, but no one will take me on!" She popped a grape into her mouth, chewing sullenly.

"Could it be that you're just unskilled?" Aspen commented snidely, though there was genuine curiosity in his words.

"Thaths justh it!" Emilie exclaimed through a mouthful of grape. Seeing Aspen's disgusted expression, she hastily swallowed. "They wouldn't even give me the chance to show what I can do! Just said they weren't interested and moved on! I'm not the only one, either- there are plenty of other aspiring explorers just sitting on their thumbs hoping for a guild to take them!" 

At those words, Jaune's heart sank. If they could not enter the labyrinth... He and Aspen would have no choice but to admit defeat and return to Versaint, resigning themselves to the bleak future that awaited them there...

"You know..." 

Startled, the three turned to Aria, surprised by her sudden injection into the conversation. She paused for a moment, weighing her words.

"If it's really that troublesome, why not make your own guild?" 

The table descended into silence. Even Emilie was somehow quiet for once. Aria shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"... Sorry if it was a stupid suggestion."

"No, no, not at all!" Jaune reassured hastily. "We were just surprised. That’s... a wonderful idea, actually.”

"Making our own guild, huh?" Emilie muttered, "How come I didn't think of that!? You're a genius, Ari!"

"Ha, I wouldn't say that..." She shrugged off the praise, flushing slightly. "It's just common sense, right?”

"Hmm.." Aspen suddenly sat up straighter, turning the idea over in his head. "We'd have to start from the Labyrinth's first floor, of course, but...” The corner of his mouth curled up into a smirk. “That’d just give us a chance to discover whatever secrets those fools no doubt overlooked in their rush to the top.” 

“So it’s settled then!” Emilie beamed, and Jaune couldn’t help but smile back. Her good cheer was infectious, and he felt a weight had suddenly been lifted off of his shoulders. The prospect of entering the labyrinth no longer seemed to be a distant dream, but something real, tangible. 

Freedom was finally within his reach. 

“But!” She held up one finger with a flourish, “If we’re going to do this, there’s one very important thing we’re missing... something that’s absolutely indispensable to any good adventurer. The most valuable asset a guild can have in the labyrinth...” 

“A brain?” Aspen quirked a brow. Across the table, Aria stifled a laugh. 

“No,” Emilie huffed, shaking her head. “A medic!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was originally supposed to be two separate chapters, but it was such a slog to get through that in the end I decided to just combine them. hopefully it turned out alright!
> 
> also, I'm pretty sure that the inkeeper doesn't have a canon name? so i'm calling him Soren.


	3. The Medic Problem

A gentle breeze blew through the plaza, refreshingly cool against the muggy summer heat that pervaded even the night. It was dark, save for the pale cast of moonlight that filtered down through the cloud cover, and the soft, warm glow of the streetlamps which lined the plaza’s perimeter. It was much nicer like this, Jaune reflected, idly sweeping the hair from his eyes. Devoid of the hustle and bustle of the daily crowd, the plaza was silent and still. Peaceful. 

Jaune strode slowly through the shadowed streets, pleased to be able to explore the city at his leisure. He recognized some of the buildings- there was The Golden Deer Pub, where they’d had lunch earlier, Shilleka’s Goods, the adventure supply shop Emilie had told him about (he’d be hard-pressed to miss it, really, what with the large sign pointing towards the door, proclaiming “Shellika’s Goods! Something for everyone!” in crude lettering), and... he paused in front of the steps leading to a building called “Ceft Apothecary”. That must be the clinic. 

Gazing up at the building’s pristine facade, Jaune couldn’t help but think back to what Emilie had deemed their “medic problem”...

Medics, according to Emilie, were the key to a successful adventuring party. The ability to heal wounds in the labyrinth increased both the length of time you could spend out on a single expedition as well as your chances of survival during said expedition, while also decreasing the amount of en you had to spend on healing items such as medicas. In short, they were an incredible asset. 

Unfortunately, they were also incredibly rare. Not everyone was capable of wielding the complex magics that medics harnessed to perform their acts of healing, nor were they willing to dedicate the time and effort it took to become a licensed medic. Capable battle medics who had made the journey to Etria were quickly recruited by the most experienced guilds. And among those already employed by Etria’s clinic, very few were willing to abandon their jobs to risk their lives venturing into the labyrinth. 

...All of this, Emilie had explained when she returned to the inn earlier that evening, after bemoaning her lack of success in securing a medic for their group. Apparently she’d gone to ask around the Apothecary- several times- only to be kindly rejected each time, or, in some cases, steadfastly ignored. 

“They’re probably tired of being harassed by explorers,” Aspen had huffed. Privately, Jaune considered it a miracle that she hadn’t been “kindly” escorted from the premises and told to never return. 

He shook his head, breaking free from his musings, and turned away from the apothecary with a sigh. It seemed as if for every obstacle that he overcame, another appeared swiftly in its place. While it wasn’t required that their guild have a medic to enter the labyrinth, Emilie was quite insistent on the matter.... Normally, he would have been relieved at her uncharacteristic cautiousness. However, Jaune could not afford to wait. His family would be expecting a report on his progress. Soon. And if he could find nothing to proffer them, well...

Jaune could only hope that Emilie’s desire to begin exploring would prove too tempting to ignore. Or that, by some miracle, a licensed medic somehow fell into their waiting arms- 

It was at that moment that a man hurried out of the nearby alleyway, accidentally crashing into Jaune’s (thankfully unarmored) side. He swayed backwards perilously from the force of the collision, and Jaune reached out swiftly, placing a hand on each of the man's shoulders to steady him. He was rather tall, slightly more so than Jaune himself, with a slender frame, and wore a long white coat. A pair of black glasses drooped precariously off the bridge of his nose, dislodged by their collision. He was clutching something to his chest- a brown messenger bag.

"Are you alright?" Jaune inquired gently.

...Although the man didn’t seem to hear him. "Really? Again?" He muttered under his breath, exasperated, as he began to collect himself, pushing up his glasses with one finger. Jaune could barely make out the man’s words as he continued to speak. "Pull it together... cursed to stumble and fall every two steps..." His rambling trailed off suddenly as he looked up, his eyebrows raising slightly as he took in Jaune's form for the first time. The expression on his face was so intense that Jaune’s heart lurched, fearing that he’d been recognized. He supposed that it was only a matter of time before his reputation caught up with him, but he’d dared to hope-

The man grinned. "My, my. You certainly have a strong grip." 

Jaune realized with a shock that he was still holding the man's shoulders. "Sorry!" He exclaimed, pulling his hands away as if burnt, and earning a chuckle from the stranger.

"There's no need to apologize." He said breezily, waving him off. "I much prefer your arms over the ground. Really, I should be the one to apologize, bumping into you like that." He smiled ruefully. "I'm dreadfully clumsy, I'm afraid, so this is not my first time taking a spill... Though it is my first being caught in such a heroic manner. That was a good save- you have excellent reflexes." He tilted his head, a sharp glint entering his eye. "Are you perhaps a swordsman?"

Jaune blinked, bemused by the man's rapid-fire speech and sudden analysis. "N-not really, no..."

"Truly? That's a shame. But still impressive regardless, of course." He patted Jaune kindly on the arm. "Ah, well, I'll be getting out of your hair now. Have a good evening! Or is it technically morning now...? Oh, I suppose it doesn’t really matter. Farewell!” And with a cheery wave, the man turned away, making swiftly down the empty street. 

Jaune could only stare blankly at the man’s retreating back, baffled by the unusual interaction, when something on the ground caught his eye. 

“Ah! Please, wait.” He called out as he bent down to retrieve it. The man paused, turning as Jaune took long strides to catch up with him and extended the dropped item in offering. It was a small parcel wrapped in wax paper, bound by twine. The man looked shocked to see it, glancing briefly down at his satchel, then back to the parcel in Jaune’s hands.

“Oh! Thank you.” He exclaimed, receiving it with a grateful smile. 

“What’s inside?” Jaune peered curiously down at the package, then froze in alarm. “I-if you don’t mind me asking, of course.” He amended hastily, not wanting to appear intrusive.

The stranger seemed unbothered by his curiosity, and unbound the parcel with deft fingers, revealing a bundle of something green and leafy. “Mugwort.” Seeing Jaune’s obvious confusion, the man chuckled. “Herbs from the second floor of the labyrinth. The supply of which depends on how much adventurers choose collect, so it’s quite expensive. I really would have hated to lose this... and so it seems you’ve saved me once again. I don’t suppose there’s any way I can repay you?”

Jaune rubbed at the back of his neck. “Ah, thank you for the offer, but that really won’t be necessary-”

“Nonsense! Rare as it is, it would be a shame to allow such kindness to go unrewarded,” the man insisted. “Let’s see... Do you have any trouble sleeping? Migraines? Difficulty in the bedroom-” At Jaune’s mortified expression, he quickly cut himself off. “A joke! That was a joke. Made in poor taste, forgive me... Well, regardless of my awful attempts at humor- If there’s anything that ails you, I can brew a remedy for it.” 

Before a still slightly flushed Jaune could so much as open his mouth to assure him that no, he was perfectly well, thank you, the stranger hedged onward. “Or if you’re untroubled now, perhaps I could offer you something in advance of future exploits? A medica, perhaps, or antitoxin?“ He gazed at Jaune expectantly, eyes shining behind his glasses, looking almost... eager to hear his answer. 

But Jaune’s mind had drifted to another matter entirely. 

“Are... you a medic?” From the look of amusement on the man's face, Jaune gathered that it was obvious, and he’d likely just made himself look foolish with that question. 

Still. Steeling himself- and thinking, fleetingly, that Emilie would be proud of what he was about to do- he decided to seize the opportunity before him. 

“Forgive me if this is presumptuous, but... from what you've said, would it be safe to assume that you aren't part of an adventurer's guild?" He asked.

“Yes, that’s correct. I’m currently... unaffiliated.” The man’s brows shot up as he seemed to realize something. “Oh, my, am I being recruited?” 

“Not officially, as my group has yet to register with the guildmaster.” Jaune inclined his head. “But we plan to. And we are... actively searching for someone with the talents you possess. If you truly insist on, er, repaying me, then I’d like to ask that you at least consider my offer. You’d receive an equal share of any ental we make, as well as full access to any materials collected from the labyrinth.” He gestured to the parcel still held between them. “Of course, you’re free to decline- please don’t think that you’re obligated to me in any way- In fact, you would likely be better off joining a more experienced guild in the first place...” He trailed off weakly, put off by the man’s intense gaze, which had remained fixated on him throughout the entirety of his speech.

The man hummed softly in response, tilting his head as he examined Jaune through narrowed eyes. “I had you pegged for an adventurer- and it seems I was correct.” The corners of his mouth curled into a grin. “It’s an interesting proposal, certainly- although I would advise against calling yourself inexperienced and recommending another guild, next time. It’s rather counterintuitive to your goal, no?" He chuckled, and Jaune’s brow furrowed in disappointment at the implied rejection. 

“I... see.” He spoke, drawing himself up. “Regardless, thank you. I will be sure to keep that in mi-”

The man was quick to interrupt, splaying both palms in a placating gesture. “Now, now, don’t look so glum! That wasn’t an outright rejection.” He brought a finger to his chin, looking thoughtful. “I would be lying if I said I hadn't considered it myself. Joining up with a guild, that is. There would be much for me to gain from such an arrangement- but you must understand that I have some reservations. From what I’ve seen in my line of work, labyrinth exploration can be rather... perilous.” 

“I’ll protect you!” Jaune blurted out. The stranger blinked, taken off guard by the conviction in his words. Heat flared in Jaune’s face as he realized how that could be taken. “T-that is- What I mean is that myself and my companions are extremely capable fighters. Between the three of us, you will not come to any harm. I swear it.” He winced internally at the stiffness of his speech, but at least it was an improvement to his earlier bumbling...

“My, so passionate,” the man spoke, a strange grin playing about his lips. “But, ah... another word of advice, if you’ll permit it.” He leaned forward, eyes flashing, and it was only then that Jaune realized just how close he’d gotten... 

“You should not make promises you can’t keep.”

Jaune tilted his chin up and met the man’s eyes, unwavering. “I don’t.” 

There was a beat of silence. 

And then the stranger huffed out a laugh. “You’re certainly an interesting one, aren’t you?” He relented at last, taking a step back. 

“Ah... thank you?”

The man offered him an enigmatic smile. “No, thank you. You’ve... given me much to think about, tonight.” 

“That’s all I ask.” Jaune smiled back, feeling some tension leave him. “That you, um. Think about it, that is.”

His fumbling earned a genuine chuckle from the stranger. “Really, given how much I’ve troubled you so far, taking some time to consider your offer properly is the least I can do... Ah, one moment.” He began fishing around in his bag. “You’re new to Etria, so you’re likely staying in one of the inns, yes?”

“That's right. The... Rooster Inn?”

“Truly?” The stranger quirked a brow. “I’ve heard it’s completely booked. Just how did you manage that?”

“I have connections.” Jaune paused, then immediately scrambled to correct himself. “Ah, n-not the shady kind...”

The man laughed. “How scandalous.” He finally managed to produce a pen and paper from the depths of his satchel, handing them over to Jaune. “If you’ll be so kind as to give me your room number, I’ll stop by once I’ve come to a decision on the matter.”

Jaune obediently scrawled out the information and returned the materials, which the man tucked away back into his satchel with a flourish. 

“Well, as it is rather late, I should be going.” He declared, straightening his already immaculate coat, “And, if you’ll accept one last bit of unsolicited advice: So should you. Sleep is vital to maintaining one’s health, you know.” 

With those words, and a friendly clap on the shoulder, the man whirled and began making his way down the darkened street.

“Wait!” Jaune called out, flustered. “When should I expect you..?”

The stranger didn’t even pause his steps as he looked back over his shoulder. 

“Soon enough!” He winked. 

\--

Jaune waited until the stranger was out of sight before burying his face in his hands with a groan. 

Could he be more of a hypocrite? To judge Emilie for her... inelegant recruitment methods, only to turn around and do exactly the same. He was sure that his old etiquette tutor must have been rolling in her grave, with all the social blunders he’d made. 

He hadn’t even gotten the man’s name....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I absolutely hate writing dialogue. and Good God, does mr. mystery man talk a lot...


End file.
